The Kitchen
by President Emilee 2014
Summary: *Queen Lillian goes down to the kitchen to get a snack. But she ends up getting a little of something more. Oh! And in this story Shrek is a human!* :)


The Kitchen

*Queen Lillian goes down to the kitchen to get a snack. But she ends up getting a little of something more. Oh! And in this story Shrek is a human!*

It was 1:30 in the morning in the kingdom of Far Far Away, everybody was asleep. Or should've been. In the royal castle Queen Lillian was asleep, with her head rested on her husband, King Harold's chest. He had one arm around her shoulders, once he rolled onto his side Lillian rolled onto her side as well. She then moaned and sat up, running a hand through her blonde hair. She rubbed her eyes and moved her legs onto the side of the bed. Lillian didn't bother about grabbing her robe, she just made her journey down to the kitchen. There was only one candle lit in the whole kitchen, which meant it was almost dark. She went over to the fridge and got out some ice cream. Lillian got down a bowl and and a spoon. Now she was enjoying this desert in the middle of night with a smile on her face. Shrek stirred when Fiona started snoring lightly, he smiled at her and wanted some water. Shrek went and got his water, when he came back he found the bed empty, 'She must be in the kitchen to get a snack' he made his way down there to see a figure standing at the counter eating something. He smirked and quietly went over to her. Harold woke up to find Lillian missing, he knew she was in the kitchen. So he went back to sleep.

Lillian's POV

This ice cream is delicious tonight. I needed to lose a couple of pounds, but screw the diet I needed some of this ice cream. I hear footsteps behind me, I smile knowing it's Harold. He knows me to well, me and my midnight snacks. I smirked at what was to come. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and squeezed me from behind. He starts kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned between the ice cream and the kisses. I pressed my body against him more and feel his erection pressed in my upper back, I turn my face and kiss him on the lips. He then shoved his tongue into my mouth, making the kiss more fierce. I turn my whole body around and wrap my arms around his broad shoulders. Wait, what? Since when did Harold have broad shoulders? Maybe he's been working out more. I ignore it and continue kissing him. He then lifts my leg up and he presses it against his hip, running his hand up my nightgown and up my thigh. Making me whimper, he removed his lips from my lips and moves down to my collar bone. Licking it, then he moves up to my neck. Nipping at it, my nails dig into his shoulders. God I loved this man and what he did to my body.

Shrek's POV

I walked up to Fiona from behind, wrapped my arms around her slim waist. Man her ass felt good against my crotch, wait. Since when did Fiona have bigger hips? Well, that's a bigger turn on. I move her long hair out of the way of her neck and started sucking on it, making her melt into my body. I hear her moan and that turns me on even more. She presses her fine ass against me more and I know she could feel my hard on, I'm just in boxers and nothing else. She then turns her head and kisses me on my lips, I shove my tongue into her mouth and smiled. It was such an intense miss, Fiona has become such a better kisser, she then nips my bottom lip between her teeth. She's gonna be the death of me. Now that her leg is rested against my hip I have a clear opening to her other opening. I smirk and run my hand up her nightgown and up her thigh as well, damn. Fiona's thighs have gotten thicker. But there all muscle. She truly was turning into a woman. A woman with all the curves a woman is supposed to have. I detached my lips from hers and started kissing her neck again. I move my hands from her thigh and hip and up to her big, full breasts. Hold on there. Her boobs have gotten bigger, and fuller, and woah! I loved them. I started massaging them, rubbing them through her nightgown. I feel her nipples harden and I rubbed my thumb over one. I hear a moan from deep down in her throat, it sounds more like a growl. God! That got me harder, I didn't even know that was possible.

Lillian's POV

Harold runs his strong hands all over my breasts, he then rubs one of my nipples and I hear him groan. This man knows how to touch me and where to touch me. He then detaches his hands from my breasts and down to my ass. I feel him squeeze them, and caress them. He then slips both of his thumbs under the strings of the thong I was wearing. I hear him moan and I smile, after all these years he still gets excited with me wearing lingerie.

Shrek's POV

I never noticed how much Fiona's body has changed, her curves are deeper. Her hips are wider, her ass is thicker. And I love that part to. I moved my hands and grab her cheeks, I squeeze them. I then moved my hands up and feel that she's wearing a thong. I don't remember her going to bed in one. I want to tear it off, but I decided not. I decided to control myself for once. I then grab her ass and lift her onto the counter top. I nudge myself between her legs, she wraps then around my waist. I start pushing her nightgown higher and higher. Until it was up to her rib cage. God, her body has gotten more beautiful.

Lillian's POV

I feel Harold's hands on my thong, I know he wants to rip if off but he controls himself. Which surprises me. He grabs my ass and lifts me onto the counter top. Woah! Since when does he do that, he hasn't done that since...we were first married. He positions himself between my legs. I rack my fingernails down his back, feeling his muscle twitch under my fingertips. Hold on, Harold doesn't really have a muscular back. I run my hands through his thick, wavy hair. Wait! Harold doesn't have this much hair either. I push the man off of me, and catch my breath. I wipe my mouth and hear the man groan.

"What's wrong?" that is NOT Harold's voice. Oh god what have I done?! "You're not Harold!" I turn around and turn on the light switch. I've confirmed that this isn't my husband.

Shrieks POV

When she pushes me back I'm surprised. She usually likes this, i hear her take a deep breath. Then I asked her a simple question, like what's wrong? When she switches on the light I finally realized that that's not Fiona. And I finally realized why Fiona's body has gotten more womanly. "You're not Harold" oh my god! It's Fiona's mother! My mother in-law! What the hell! I made out and almost had sex with Lillian?! She gets off the counter and pulls down her nightgown. She stands there in shock, as am I.

Lillian's POV

It's Shrek, my son in-law. My daughters husband! And I almost had sex with him? How did I get confused! I get off the counter and pull down my nightgown. That was showing off my legs, my thong, and my stomach. I take a deep breath and finally look at him.

"Shrek, what are you doing down here?" he takes a step back

"I came down here because I thought you were Fiona!" I laugh and lean against the counter.

"Well I thought you were Harold! Oh god we almost had sex!" Shrek rubs his face with both hands.

"Almost! We didn't alright, uhh how about we act like this never happened. We never made out, I never groped you and you never-"

"Ok Shrek I think I get the point!". I take another deep breath and calm my thoughts.

"Alright, let's do what you said. Act like this never happened. We don't mention it to anyone. Does that sound good?" he nodded and I began to leave when he stopped me.

"Can I say something?" I turned towards him and smile.

"Of course". He took a deep breath and blushed.

"You have a really nice ass. And you're a great kisser" I giggle a little and pat him on the shoulder

"You're a good kisser too" he smirks and I head up to my bedroom. I open the door and get in bed with Harold who is still asleep. Once my body hits the mattress his arms wrap around me.

"Where were you?" I freeze and come up with a little white lie

"I was eating some ice cream".

"Ok" I heard him say, he falls back asleep and so do I.

Shrek's POV

After that deal with Lillian I headed back up to bed. Fiona was in bed asleep. I smiled and lied down with her. Wrapping my arms around her smaller waist.

"Hi honey, where were you?" I laughed and said

"I was in the kitchen, eating some ice cream" she moaned and went back to sleep. I couldn't believe I made out with my mother in-law. It was great, but I'm glad I'm back with my wife. I eventually fell asleep as well.

*First story! I think I did pretty good! What do you guys says? :)


End file.
